


Mine

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have certain activities that we perform. Along with these we have our own reasons, our own perspectives. Some may disagree, some may understand. But there will always be those who will hurt us for what we think or believe. It may be others; Or it may be the small voice in our head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Character’s are not mine. They are copyright Valve’s. Any event here that may resemble any in real life is purely coincidental as this is a mere work of fiction.

Warning: This is a dark fic and may contain trigger words. It is NSFW due to blood, psychotic behavior, and dark desires. Please stop reading right now if you would not want to be disturbed by awful writing and my weird thoughts. Thank you.

~~~~~×~~~~~

PyroxScout: Mine

~~~~~×~~~~~

We all have certain activities that we perform. Along with these we have our own reasons, our own perspectives. Some may disagree, some may understand. But there will always be those who will hurt us for what we think or believe. It may be others… Or it may be the small voice in our head….

~~~~~×~~~~~

His eyes reflected hate, fear, and disgust.

They didn’t notice though, or maybe they couldn’t. They simply hum as gloved hands roamed his body. Their fingers danced across his skin, tracing wounds, wiping at blood.

They pull back a bit to raise their mask, soon leaning back down to lap at the red liquid.

Scout wanted to curse at them, hit them, stop their advances. But he couldn’t. Bound, gagged, and with Pyro holding him down. Scout was pretty much helpless.

Pyro then sat up, licking at their lips, savoring the taste of his blood. They lean over him, their body hovering a few inches above Scout’s.

"You’re mine." They whisper at his ear, tone dark and dripping with malice.

Scout made a sound and squirmed causing Pyro to chuckle. They then flip him over to lie on his stomache.

"Mine." Pyro mouthed against his back, their hands then reach out for the knife they used earlier sat back, grinning as they stared at the expanse of skin.

They then position the knife over his skin and began to carve their symbol unto his flesh.

Scout bit at the gag, tears forming on his eyes. He wanted to pass out from the pain but the drug that Pyro had injected him with earlier seemed to prevent him from doing so.

Done, Pyro smirked at their work, removing their gloves so that they can fully appreciate their ‘art’.

"Beautiful…" They whisper as they licked along the wound, once again savoring the taste of Scout’s blood.

"No one would ever dare to touch you…"

Pyro added more wounds, slicing along his skin and placing their marks upon every piece of Scout’s skin, their tongue following so as to lick at the blood.

"I want to eat you, devour you, keep a piece of you within me forever…"

Pyro then flips him over again, causing Scout to flinch as his sensitized and feeshly wounded back met with the bed.

They simply grinned and went lower until they were at Scout’s crotch. Pyro then grips his member and starts to stroke it, attempting to get him hard.

Though Scout was scared, though he was in pain, his body betrayed him and responded to their touch.

Pyro smirked then licked at the precum. They then relaxed their throat and took Scout’s cock into their mouth, their tongue connecting to the underside of Scout’s erection.

Scout wanted to push into that sinful mouth but hands on his thighs prevented him from doing so.

Pyro took his time, sucking and nibbling on Scout’s erection.

Before Scout could come Pyro pulls away and smirks at him.

They take a vibrator from a box and pushes it against Scout’s entrance, penetrating him without preparation.

Scout trashed lis legs at the pain, pulling his hips away. Pyro got irritated and took the knife with his free hand, positioning it above Scout threateningly.

"If you don’t stay still," they whispered angrily while sliding the knife slowly down his body, "Your little junior here is going to get it."

Scout stayed still after that.

"Good boy…." Pyro purred as they once again pressed the toy into Scout’s anus.

Scout bit at his gag, closing his eyes as tears formed. He began to bleed, his blood providing as lube for the vibrator.

Pyro smirked and rubbed the vibrator against Scout’s prostate. Scout arched his back in response, surprised as pleasure ran thoughout his body.

This pleased them and they repeated the action, pulling out the vibrator and pushing it back in.

Scout began to cry, unable to hold back tears as both pain and pleasure racked his body. The former being more.

He wanted to get away, to go and take a shower and to forget. Forget how he woke up naked, forget how Pyro touched him, forget how Pyro had hurt him, and to forget how Pyro was raping him.

But will he be able to? Will Pyro let him go after this?

He couldn’t tell what Pyro was thinking…

All Scout could conclude though was that Pyro will kill him.

Pyro stops and leaves the vibrator, they then reach for the control and turns on the vibrator to high.

Scout’s scream was muffled by the gag as his entire body arched, his toes curling.

"Good?" They ask at him, turning up the power all the way to maximum.

A while later Pyro puts down the control.

"I’m tired…" Pyro says, yawning. "Now I’m going to take a nap you hear me? But don’t worry, I’ll leave you with my toy okay? And if you manage not to cum by the time I return I’ll reward you."

They grin and get up from the bed.

"Goodnight."

Pyro closes the door to the room, locking it.

Scout whimpers as he was left to the mercy of a toy.

~~~~~×~~~~~

End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Whew~~~~

It didn’t turn out as dark as I thought. ^w^

Ok. One done.


End file.
